Feitan & Brown
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: How was Feitan first introduced to the works of Trevor Brown? Well, it was because of Kuroro... *Minimal gore*


**Feitan's first introduction to Trevor Brown, as told by Ria.**

* * *

Standing with his hands in the deep pockets of his trench coat, Feitan was bored. And if there was one thing the Genei Ryodan knew without a doubt about their small friend, it was that Feitan should _never_ be allowed to get bored.

He straightened his posture and all the other members around him turned at least one way or another to see him in their peripheral vision. A bored Feitan was even more dangerous than a happy one. Why? Because when Feitan was bored he liked to try new experiments on his victims, sometimes taking his inspiration from Trevor Brown.

With silent and swift steps, Feitan exited the group's current hideout, yet another abandoned building – this one had once been a luxurious hotel but left to fade away once the economy plummeted – and made straight into the thicket of the downtown area. It was nearly dark out, and Feitan would have no trouble to find someone in which he could take some fun.

A dangerous smile came across the small torturers lips, hidden beneath the bandana that he kept high over his mouth. No one would suspect the man of the gruesome thoughts which constantly plagued him, only the Genei Ryodan knew what Feitan was capable of. And sometimes not even they were one hundred percent sure.

* * *

Flicking his wrist so fast the blood had no choice but to splatter against another surface, Feitan allowed a cruel smile on his features. He was no longer bored. The man he had spent most of the night torturing was finally dead but he had managed to beat the time Feitan had thought he would kill.

"He still dead though." Feitan said aloud as he left the flesh to rot inside the warehouse. Broken bones which had pierced through skin, blood pooling in the hole in the man's stomach, an eyeball hung free of the socket and both ears had been cut off long ago. Feitan had found himself a good victim with high pain tolerance.

Squinting against the sunlight that was slowly covering the ground, Feitan walked on without a second thought. He didn't care if the body was found or not. In fact, sometimes if Feitan was extremely bored he would even take the time to pose the bodies in public areas so they _were_ discovered. How he loved torturing. If you asked him when he had first started to like the art, he would not be able to tell you. Feitan had always just figured it was something he liked, although his interest had really peaked when he was first introduced to the artist Trevor Brown.

As Feitan walked he passed by a library that was just beginning to open and without a soul noticing, the Genei Ryodan member entered.

Making his way silently to the back corner, Feitan found what he was looking for; Trevor Brown. Though nearly every library had them, most still stacked them in the back shelves where no one went. His era had passed and what was once fascinating to the public was deemed 'disturbing', 'violent' and 'unethical' for people to read. But Feitan still liked the man's work. If he thought about it, he could still remember the first time Danchou had placed the book into the young man's hands…

* * *

Kuroro smirked as he pulled forth a thin hard cover book with a disturbing image of a prosthetic female body. He handed the thing to Feitan who stared at it.

"What this?" He finally asked when Kuroro said nothing more.

"It's a book."

"I see that. What it about?"

"It's a book of art I think you might enjoy." Kuroro looked back at the neatly printed rows of his own book. Feitan had never learned to read, unlike Kuroro (despite Kuroro offering to teach him numerous times), and preferred activities that were more hands on. Like torturing people.

So when Kuroro had been in the small library of this pathetic backwater town, he had been surprised to find something like that. An artist known for works that bordered on deranged and sociopathic, Trevor Brown would be someone Feitan would take an interest in, Kuroro was sure of that.

Feitan casually flipped through the pages, his eyes skimming and not really seeing. He didn't like books, so why would the head of the Spider, who knew that, place a book in his hands. However, something finally caught the dark haired boy's eyes and he paused to stare fixedly on something that he found amusing. After enjoying the image, Feitan returned to the first pages and _slowly_ flipped through the images.

The book was filled with the bizarre and abnormal, pictures of humans and dolls in various positions, sometimes with all their limbs and sometimes not, but all disturbingly transformed.

Feitan was hooked.

* * *

Ever since then, Feitan had found numerous Trevor Brown books in which he could flip through, never having to read to understand. He could just gaze at the pictures and sometimes (when Danchou allowed) Feitan would even try to recreate some of his most favourite works.

That was what he had just done actually. Feitan had unintentionally copied one of his favourite works with the man he had left in the warehouse.

"Interesting." Feitan whispered as he settled his back into a bare space of wall between two dust covered wooden bookcases and watched through half lidded eyes the light flicker to life in the rest of the library. Secluded and warm, Feitan closed his eyes lightly and fell into a semi-conscious state so he could sleep for a while. Images of Trevor Brown's work drifted through his thoughts and Feitan smiled an ugly smile at each and every one.

Being a torturer and a Spider suited the man perfectly, or at least Feitan had always thought so.

* * *

_A/N: Short and crappy. Sorry but inspiration left me but I didn't want to just abandon this either... I think he's still ticked at me for making him into Feitana for another fic..._

_Feitan: You die._

_A/N: Can I at least finish the A/N's?_

_Feitan: Fine._

_A/N: Oh and I really don't want to miss my history class either. Can you wait until after that too?_

_Feitan: *glares*_

_A/N: Bye-bye! *runs away with Feitan on her tail* WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY FAAAAAAAAAAAST?!_


End file.
